marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulysses Dragonblood (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Odysseus Indigo (half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Damocles Foundation, Portland, Oregon | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears; fangs | Citizenship = Deviant Lemuria | Citizenship2 = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Enforcer | Education = He is educated in advanced Deviant science and mystic lore | Origin = Deviant | PlaceOfBirth = Lemuria | Creators = John Francis Moore; Jim Cheung; | First = X-Force Vol 1 83 | Last = X-Force Vol 1 100 | HistoryText = Origins Ulysses Dragonblood is a Deviant. He along with his brother, Odysseus Indigo, were the founders of the Damocles Foundation, an organization created to develop and control the next stage in human evolution. He was very concerned with the development of the mutants and conducted various experiments on them. After years of torture, a young mutant named Arcadia DeVille escaped with the help of Dragonblood. The two were hunted by the Foundation's strike force, the Sword. Eventually reaching Kentucky, Arcadia and Dragonblood encountered the mutant hero Cannonball, who was on leave from the X-Men to visit his family. Cannonball tried to help, but was overcome. Luckily, Cannonball's former team, X-Force, arrived to help drive off the Sword. During the battle, Arcadia didn't know who to trust and thought X-Force were enemies, so she transmuted X-Force member Danielle Moonstar into an immobile substance. Finally, X-Force defeated the Sword, and Arcadia restored Moonstar to her true form, somehow altering Moonstar's powers to allow her control over cosmic forces, similar to Arcadia's own. Dragonblood and Arcadia struck out on their own, but eventually met up with a criminal, Sledge, who had a history of fighting the Foundation. Sledge sent them to stop the Deviants from resurrecting what he called a Celestial Template, which would re-start their evolution. X-Force also arrived to stop the Deviants, and Arcadia and Moonstar were able to destroy the Template with their cosmic powers, as well as stop the evil witch Selene from absconding with it. Arcadia went her own way, but began to have nightmares about a bear pursuing her. Somehow the bear became real, and when she reached San Francisco looking for X-Force, the bear was gigantic and wreaking havoc on the city. When Moonstar saw the bear, she recognized it as the Demon Bear that had haunted her when she was younger, and realized that Arcadia must have accessed some of her memories in their last encounter. She and Arcadia were then swallowed by the bear, and inside, Arcadia's doll, Mary Weather, guided them to the truth about the bear and their connection to each other. Arcadia and Moonstar pooled their powers to disassemble the bear, and when it was done, Arcadia had turned into the Queen of the Star Swords, a villain from her childhood fantasies and a powerful version of herself from another dimension. The Queen called four versions of Moonstar from other timelines to serve her and began creating a citadel that linked to all the realities in San Francisco Bay. Moonstar and X-Force finally stopped her with the help of one of the other Moonstars and Arcadia returned to normal. Dragonblood and Arcadia parted company with X-Force again to wander the country. | Powers = *'Deviant Physiology:' Ulysses Dragonblood was born to the race of Deviants, an evolutionary offshoot of humanity, which is cursed with an unstable genetic code causing random physical characteristics to crop up in each newborn child in the race He possesses great superhuman strength, endurance, and resistance to injury. **'Superhuman Strength:' Though not clearly defined, he has enough strength to battle the entire X-Force and his brother at the same time with with relative ease, but is unclear as he was able to nullify their powers as well. **'Superhuman Stamina:' The efficiency of Dragonblood's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. Dragonblood can physically exert himself at peak capacity for many hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Dragonblood's physique is much harder and more resistant to physical injury than a normal human. Dragonblood's skin is able to resist penetration wounds from high caliber bullets or blades composed of most conventional materials. Dragonblood is also physically durable enough to withstand multiple blows from other superhuman's. His bones and muscles are strong and resilient enough to be able to survive a fall. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina